The SCP Foundation
by Vk201
Summary: The S.C.P. foundation is home to the weird, evil and the straight up scary, oddities that are just creepy. Three classes of creatures and objects, safe, euclid, and keter. Yup! That's where Lucy works. Can she keep a normal-ish life or no? Will stuff get scary, or will it just be chill? Read and find out how our favorite blonde handles the creepy crap. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna! I'm back with a new story for you all! Before I start I need to say that I do Not own the S.C.P. or Fairy tale.**

 **.. '_' ..**

 **Lets kill tonight!**

 **Kill tonight!**

 **Show them all you're not the ordinary type!**

 **Let's kill tonight!**

 **Kill tonight!**

 **Show them all you're not the ordinary type!**

 **Lets kill tonight!**

 **Kill tonight!**

 **May your feet serve you well**

 **And the rest be sent to hell**

 **Where they always have belonged!**

 **...**

 **Kill tonight by Panic! At The Disco**

* * *

 **No one's pov**

Lucy rushed to the door from her car, almost late. Again.

"Morning Miss Lucy. Woke up late again?" asked the green haired guard who was always at the door, like always, did the dude ever go home?

"Yeah. It's strange Freed, I swear Natsu has something to do with it." Lucy answered sheepishly.

Lucy was hardly ever late to work, but for last three days she had a hard time getting out of bed, which was weird for the blonde. But then again, when you work for the S.C.P. Foundation, weird stuff tends to happen all the time.

Digging into her bag, Lucy began to panic as she couldn't find her I.D. card. When Freed began to chuckle, Lucy looked at him. He pointed to his chest making Lucy look down her body, and low and behold, her card dangled off her lanyard. Lucy chuckled softly as she slid the card in and out of the reader.

"Thanks Freed, you saved me again." Lucy smiled.

"Any time Luce." Came his once again deep, calm voice.

Once she made it to her desk only to see it covered in paper, well really the were cases. S.C.P. cases, full of odd, weird, and sometimes scary shit they had locked up down stairs, all waiting to be read, researched, checked, processed, checked again, then finely signed, she sighed.

As She sat down, she seen 1048 running for the door that led to the cafeteria.

This was gonna be a long day.

"I don't get paid enough for this!" Yelled out one guard as he chased after 1048.

1048, or the Teddy bear, is just over a foot in height, and is friendly and know to draw child-like pictures for some of the staff, Lucy included. As for 1048's three counterparts, they are not so friendly. 1048 A is made up of severed human ears, and when attacked it produces a scream that will affect those within a 10 meter radius of it, making the ears and eyes of those who hear it, bleed. 1048 B looks like 1048 to a T. 1048 B was found in the cafeteria one day and was thought to be 1048, it wasn't hostile until one staff member tried to hug it and one of it's seams ripped and a human infant hand fell out, yeah that was a _fun_ day. But the one that kept Lucy and the others from walking up to any of the 1048s, was 1048 C. Made of rusted scrap metal, it's able to 'jump through' people, as one would think, it kills people on the spot, but for no reason, a lot of people died when that one was found.

Lucy watched the guard chasing 1048 for a second before calling the higher ups.

"Hello?" Came the voice of some dude she'd never met in her life.

"Hi, um... " Lucy didn't know what to say.

"What do you need?" The voice sounded uninterested.

She looked away from the the thing for a moment before she heard her name.

She looked up only to find 1048 standing on her desk, not even four feet from her.

"Um... I gotta go." She said to the person on the other line carefully.

"What's going on?" Demanded the voice.

"He's on my desk..." She answered.

With that she put the phone down and slowly stood from her desk.

"Hello, 1048, how are you today?" She asked carefully.

The bear leaned forward and hugged Lucy softly. She patted the thing on the head and chuckled nervously.

"I think it's time for you to go back to your room for now." Came the voice of the same person she had just hung up on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello minna! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time...**

 **I don't have a song for you guys this time... sorry.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read so far!**

 **I forgot to mention that this will only have two (very short) chapters, this was just for fun...**

 **Don't hate me...**

* * *

 **Lucy's pov**

1048 slowly looked towards the man then nodded. 1048 hopped off my desk and paddled over to the man.

Now that 1048 was no longer on my desk and in my face I can get a good look at my second hero of the day.

He is tall and well built, so well that I can make out the muscles under his purple dress shirt. He also wore a pair of black dress pants with a large coat that looked to be lined with fur. His face was handsome, even with a scare running over his right eye.

The man reached down and picked the bear up.

"Laxus, be careful, you don't know where it's little friends are." Another girl in the office called out.

"I'm fine Ever, this little guy ain't gonna do a thing to me." The man, now known as Laxus said.

"Thank you." I stuttered out.

The man looked at me.I swear his eyes flashed gold before he turned and walked away. A shiver ran down my spine. That guy, was not normal.

* * *

Lunch rolled around, and I seen Laxus and 1048 setting at a table.

I approached cautiously and sat at the table with them.

"I thought 1048 was going back to his room?" I asked like I didn't really care, although I was dying to know what was going on.

Laxus and the bear looked at me then back to each other. I suddenly wanted to go sit somewhere else.

"He's been on his best behavior, so I let him stay with me for the day." Laxus said stoically.

I nodded my head. Just then, Natsu burst through the door with a wild look in his eyes, which settled on me.

"Lucy, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked getting up from the table, lunch, Laxus, and 1048 all but forgotten.

"999 got out, and is tickling the ever-loving crap out of everyone... I can't get near him."Natsu panted as though he had just ran a marathon.

Why did I ever accept this job?

* * *

 **Well, that's it... I know. It sucked...**

 **-Vk201**


End file.
